Mision Mobius: Sonic y sus caoticas aventuras
by A human bean
Summary: que pasaria si te metes en un video juego de sonic y terminas siendo un erizo que tu creaste?...por favor leanlos .. reviews por favor
1. capitulo 1: un nuevo mundo

Mision Mobius: Sonic y sus caoticas aventuras

Nota de Autor: XxcanyumsonicxX

- Espero que disfruten este fan fic, para empezar debo decir que el personaje principal se llama Slash the hedgehog; estas son sus características: 

EDAD: 13 años

CABELLO: es corto a diferencia de Sonic y Shadow,

PIEL: es negro, a diferencia de Shadow el no tiene marcas rojas en la cabeza y no tiene

pelo blanco en el pecho.

VESTIMENTA: usa guantes color mostaza, sus zapatos son azul con dos rayas rojas al estilo Sonic y usa un cinturón donde puede cargar objetos y armas

HAILIDADES: sabe karate y judo. También usa un bumerang como su arma preferida.

PERSONALIDAD: suele ser poco chistoso, sensible, bravucón, nervioso, inteligente, a veces presumido, a veces serio, cariñoso, Es muy correcto al momento de hablar y en ocasiones suele ser muy hiperactivo.

GUSTOS: los colores negro y azul, la justicia, la comida, los bumeranes, Sonic y la libertad.

DISGUSTOS: el mal, la injusticia, la hermana de XxcanyumsonicxX (ósea yo) y el agua.

Slash: bien espero que disfruten este fic por que apareceré en muchos otros mas ya que yo soy el autor. Jajajaja ¡¡¡¡¡

Capitulo I - un nuevo mundo

Meec mecc mecc mecc!

-SONABA UNA ALARMA EN UNA HABITACION

?????:ya voy, ya voy-dijo un chico enfurecido

-MEC MEC MEC¡¡¡¡¡

?????: que ya voy¡¡¡¡-dijo mas molesto el chico

mama de Joe: JOE DESPIETA YA¡¡¡¡-dijo su mama

Narrador(n): Luego de prepararse y de que terminara la escuela….

-Riiiiingg , riiiiing (timbres de la escuela)

Joe- Woooo Hooo al fin es viernes¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

N (narrador por si acaso no saben): el joven se percato de que allí estaba uno de sus amigos y lo saludo.

Joe- hola Taylor.

Taylor-¿Quueee quieres?

N- Grito el chico, un poco malhumorado)

(Ojo, porque de ahora en adelante pondré las iniciales de los personajes, solo los que aparezcan por primera vez aparecerán su nombre completo.)

J- linda forma de decir "hola"

T- Lo que sea (dijo con los ojos cerrados)

J- Vamos a jugar video juegos a mi casa (dijo un poco aburrido el chico)

T- como sea

J- tomare eso como un si

N- y así estos dos chicos se fueron a la casa de Joe. En el camino se encontraron algo inusual.

T- y esa cosa que es? ( dijo agresivamente el chico)

J- mejor vamonos de aquí (dijo el chico mientras su cuerpo temblaba)

T- ¿que?, ¿eres un cobarde?, hay que entrar (dijo en tono burlón)

J- suspiro esta bien entremos

N- y así siguieron caminando a lo que parecía ser una carpa de gitanos. Entraron a la carpa y se encontraron con una gitana adentro. Ella puso sus manos en su bola de cristal y comenzó a susurrar palabras extrañas.

T-(levantando una ceja): que le pasa a esta señora

J- no lo se, pero si me dieran un centavo por:

N- entonces Joe detuvo su broma para ver asombradamente que la gitana se había levantado de su silla y se estaba acercando lentamente a los dos protagonistas.

Gitana- ustedes dos… son ….los elegidos¡¡¡¡ ( dijo esta levantando los dos brazos). Tómense de una mano y pongan las otras sobre esto.

N- los chicos no querían obedecer al principio, pero dado a que tenían miedo le obedecieron. La gitana les dio un video juego que tenía un gran resplandor de luz, en eso todo se desvaneció en una nube de polvo y nuestros protagonistas quedaron desmayados.

Mas tarde…

N- Joe fue el primero en despertar, pero cuando abrió los ojos inmediatamente se dio cuanta de algo…

J- Estoy… en mi casa???¡¡¡ (dijo el chico saltando del asombro)

N- Taylor despertó muy molesto, y dijo……

T- cállate, NO NECESITAS GRITAR

J- con una cara muy enojada (mira quien habla)

N- justo en ese momento Joe volteo y se percato que ese juego estaba allí; y noto que era de Sonic por la caja que tenia el juego

J- (con una gran sonrisa): Taylor, probemos este juego, tengo suerte de que es de Sonic¡¡¡

N- Taylor se acerco un poco para leer lo que decía el juego y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que vio.

T- (con una cara de extraño): dice "Sonic y sus caóticas aventuras"; que extraño la caja no dice nada más.

N- Joe con una gran sonrisa ignoro lo que Taylor le había dicho….. Joe arrebato el juego de las manos de Taylor.

J- probémoslo¡¡¡¡ (lleno de emoción)

T- de acuerdo

N- este acepto aun pensando que algo andaba mal. Así que Joe puso el juego en su gamecube, encendieron el juego pero nada paso.

J- (con una cara molesta) ¿ porque esta cosa no funciona? (dijo el chico mientras golpeaba el aparato)

N-entonces un resplandor jalo a nuestros protagonistas al aparato

Luego…

N-Joe se desperto, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque, estaba arrimado en un árbol y estaba muy adolorido, se levanto y vio para los dos lados.

J-D-donde estoy?... un momento¡¡¡…SOY UN ERIZO.

N-Continuara…

Nota de autor.

-Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo por que seguire haciendo mas capítulos

acepto sugerencias y si quieren meter algun personaje solo díganme y yo veré como los meto en la historia.

Slash: (de rodillas)por favor envíenos reviews se los ruego T-T

XxcanyumsonicxX: slash… no tienes que rogar… pero aun asi envienos reviews por favor se los pido T-T

Slash: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo llamado…Bumerang de furia..hasta prontoUU


	2. boomerang de furia

Chapter 2 : Boomerang de furia

Yo: (con cartas de naipes en la mano) tienes un tres?

Slash: depende..(mostrándole la carta) es esta cosa..verdad?

Yo: (volteando al frente) OH….están leyendo esto?...pensé que estarían leyendo black esmerald o proyecto ktc pero..es un halago que estén leyendo esto ..jeje

Slash: si..aunque yo preferiría leer os fics de katiak o kaira.

Yo: solo lo dices para adular a katiak .

Slash: (muy sonrojado) eso no importa…jeje..pero bueno…YA VAMOS A LA HISTORIA si?

Yo: bien, bien…bueno..que lo disfruten nn

Slash: oh…y casi se me olvida si quieren ver mis "verdaderas" características vayan a la profilé de este tonto.

Yo: bien… que lo disfruten nn

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2 : Boomerang de furia**

- joe se había dado cuenta de su nueva forma..lo cual le hizo hacerse unas preguntas asi mismo…pero sus preguntas se detuvieron al sentir una energía extraña…

joe: que será eso… es como si..me llamara..hmmm..mejor voy a ver…

-el ahora erizo siguió la energía que lo llamaba cada vez mas y mas…cuando el erizo termino de buscar termino en un santuario(similar al de la master emerald)

joe: (mirando a sus alrededores) wow!!! Esto es…como un sueño- pero el erizo se sorprendió mas al ver que en la sima del santuario se encontraba… un boomerang.

Joe: y esto es…- el boomerang comenzó a temblar e inmediata mente voló hasta quedar en la mano del erizo- …( muy sorprendido) hmm…(leyendo lo que decía en el boomerang) aquí dice.."tu eres el elegido ahora obtienes poder del caos para controlar tu difícil destino".

-el erizo se quedo aun mas extrañado al ver lo que decía el boomerang..justo después de que leyera esto todas las palabras que decía cambiaron a una sola "Chaos".

Joe: esto se pone cada ves mas raro "tu eres el elegido ahora obtienes poder del caos para controlar tu difícil destino"… me pregunto que querrá decir con eso – sus preguntas se detuvieron cuando oyó que algo venia hacia el ..al voltear vio a un enemigo muy conocido…DR.eggman(robotnik).

Robotnick: alfil encontrare el toque final para mi plan maestro…(ve a joe) ehhh?!..quien eres tu?..y como te atreves a poner tu cara frente A mí!!!!!

Joe: (pensando)** que le digo..que le digo?..**-inmediata mente recuerda el nombre de su fancharacter- soy slash!!!!...pero para ti…soy el erizo que te pateara el trasero!!!!

Robotnik: como te atreves pequeña rata insolente!!!!!!!!!!!!

Slash: lo que escuchaste!!!!!!!!..cabeza de huevo!!!!!

Robotnik: basta!!!!...(señalando a slash) ya veras lo que es sufrimiento!!!!!...Robots… A la carga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-inmediatamente a que robotnik terminara su oración una horda de 25 robots se acercaron y rodearon al erizo haciendo que este se pusiera a pensar-

slash: **(pensando) bueno… si este es un videojuego…entonces creer mis propios movimientos y los atacare como uno **(mirando a su boomerang) …esto será divertido.. yeee haaa!!!!!!!!!!-la primera acción de ataque que el erizo hizo fue lanzar su boomerang haciendo que 5 robots fueran destruidos de un solo tiro..luego el boomerang regreso a la mano de slash-wow!!!..(con una sonrisa al estilo de Sonic)5 menos.. faltan 20 mas..jeje

robotnik: **es bueno…para ser un novato..supongo que seguiré viendo.**

**- **el erizo ahora divirtiéndose en la pelea inmediatamente salto sobre uno de los robots y le comenzó a jalar sus cables haciendo que el robot disparara a todas partes y destruyera a 5 mas de estos… después de destruirlos este mismo robot se auto destruyo dejando solo catorce de os automatizados-

slash: (sudando) ahora me tocan ustedes..a puño limpio- tal como lo dijo destruyo a otros diez combinando sus puños y su boomerang-

robotnik: (algo impresionado) vaya vaya..parece que si eres fuerte después de todo pero que pasa si hago esto…(chasquea sus dedos)- justo al momento de esta acción los 4 robots restantes se unieron para formar una versión mas grande y poderosa de ellos-

slash: diablos!!...por que siempre que todo va bien algo tiene que ponerse peor?!?!...(sudando) bien supongo que..(tronándose sus dedos) tendré que acabarlo con mis propias manos

- el erizo trato de golpearlo con todo lo que podía pero..ni su boomerang podían hacerle ni un solo rasguño al robot..el erizo siguió hasta quedar muy cansado

Robotnik: Ho!!hohohoh!!!...ya no eres tan fuerte cierto?...robot… ataca!!!!!

-el robot se acerco lentamente hasta llegar justo enfrente del debilitado erizo y apuntarle con su ama lista para disparar-

slash: **diablos!!..moriré así…todavía ni conocía el verdadero amor..pero bueno..que remedio **(cerrando sus ojos fuertemente) gulp esto me va doler mucho.

-de la nada un rayo azul aparece rápidamente chocando con el robot haciendo que este caiga unos pasos atrás de slash …el rayo azul desapareció dejando ver la silueta de un erizo enfrente de slash-

slash: quien eres? (mirando sorprendido la silueta)

¿?¿?: estas muy débil..sal de aquí!!

Slash: que?!!

¿?¿?: sal de aquí!!..me encargare de esto y luego te veré afuera!!!

Slash: (asintiendo) si- inmediatamente el debilitado erizo obece la orden de la silueta ..pero a medio camino se cae debido a su cansancio- ( jadeando y sudando en el suelo) debo…debo..de llegar (pierde el conocimiento)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1 hora después…

-slash abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse acostado en lo que parecía ser un valle(algo similar a green hill zone) y ver que estaba siendo observado por "la cosa viviente mas veloz del mundo".

Sonic: veo que duraste bastante en esa pelea...no puedo creer que quedaras en pie..y dime estas bien?

-slash asintió mientras se levantaba del suelo… para admirar completamente a su héroe de los videojuegos-

Sonic: y tu nombre es…

Slash: soy slash…slash the hedgehog (el erizo para los que no hablan english)

Sonic: mucho gusto!!! mi nombre es Sonic…Sonic the hedgehog (pone su clásica sonrisa)

- slash tenia muchas preguntas por hacerle pero se las guardo y decidió hacer solo una-

slash: donde estamos?( con una cara de "no muy sorprendido")

Sonic: estamos en la zona norte de green hill- slash s quedo algo sorprendido ante esto…y el erizo azul noto que slash estaba algo cansado- ya que estas algo cansado de la pelea…vamos al taller de tails para descansar.

- slash no quería quejarse así que obedeció la opción del erizo y ambos se fueron caminando, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba viendo y siguiendo…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Yo: bueno espero que les halla gustado este capitulo…y todo se lo debo a kat skelleton y a skatmya…

Slash: si…katiak si estas leyendo esto espero que te halla gustado

Yo: tambien les recomiendo que lean fics como : las idioteces de sonic y sus amigpo, proyecto KTC y the black esmerald… por cierto slash…ya le mandas te esa carta mal escrita a katiak

Slash: ( escribiendo) si…espero que le guste

Yo: bueno..nos vemos en el proximo capitulo….

Slash y yo: Batalla lunar: el enfrentamiento del erizo de la luna!!!!.

Slash: hay erizos en la luna?

Yo: no imbecil no los hay..( mirando ahora en frente) bueno mis queridos lectores nos vemos!!!!!!!

Slash: reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!! TT


End file.
